World's Greatest 'Mary-Sue'
by Sesshoumaru0086
Summary: Writing this to blow off steam, so let's have fun shall we? Onodera reads his first yaoi manga that'd been penned by his new kohai (OC). He doesn't realize just how intoxicating her work is... Gonna touch on all pairings in SiH, but I might mess with Junjou Mistake because who doesn't love Isaka-san? XD Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue - Meet Meiri Uehara!

**Prologue – Meet Meiri Uehara! (OC background)**

Onodera had just arrived at the office to find his coworkers (except Takano) all already deep into their new projects. The atmosphere was fresh as the cycle had just restarted and only two days old!

"Ohayo!" he greeted everyone as he sat down.

"Ohayo Ricchan!" Kisa smiled. The rest of the department responded in kind. Ah, the first few days of the cycle are always the best! No one was groaning or moaning, bitching or itching to get to make it at the last minute. Of course they'd have to face it again in just a few days, however...

The young transfer really didn't want to ask, but as always his overthinking curious mind got the better of him. "So where's Takano-san?"

"Ah he went to go meet with our new team member," Mino answered with his trademark smile. He was the first one in when Takano was leaving to go meet with this new prospective.

"A new team member?!" all three exclaimed at once. It also seemed that the other editing departments on that same floor perked up their ears as well.

"Hmmm so we need to get the new employee training manuals out again, huh?" Hatori said already going to see where he might've put them.

"Actually, Takano-san said she wouldn't need much training at all..." Mino replied stopping Hatori in his tracks. However, the pronoun struck and resonated more so. 'She?'

"Ehh?! So a woman is joining our team?" Kisa asked. Not that it would be bad at all. Though the image they held as the "Maiden Club of Handsome Men" would change just a little.

"Personally, I think it would be a nice change of pace," Mino added with a finger up. "And like I said, Takano-san said that she actually isn't very new to editing manga at all. I believe he said she has three years editing experience in manga along with actually being a mangaka herself for nearly 15 years. So she should be able to slide right into work, no problem!" he smiled again. "Not to mention, we could sure use the help!"

"Wait...wait...so..." Onodera started. _This new person isn't really new to editing_ _ **and**_ _she's an author? So.._ he pondered. "If that's so, why..."

As if on queue, the editor in chief himself stepped back into his department. All the papers of the new recruit in his hand. Including what looked like a manga book, but its cover was shielded by the way he held it. Mino was the first to speak up as the others were obviously very curious in hearing this news. "So how did it go Takano-san? Is she going to join our team?"

Takano gave a sigh, but was smiling as he finally settled at his own desk. "Well...Best part is that we won't have to struggle teaching her anything. She edited and _still writes_ for Marukawa. So she knows basically the whole process and how it's done. Though I'm not exactly sure why she _wants_ to edit shoujo manga right now,"

"Wow, so where is she?" Kisa asked. Pretty sure everyone else was gonna ask the same thing.

"Filling out HR formalities and paperwork. GA will be bringing her in a while, possibly about lunch time," Takano said thumbing through paperwork thinking about what the first jobs and projects he was going to assign his new employee. Unlike with Onodera, Takano actually got to greet the new prospective at the interview.

"You said she's a mangaka for Marukawa right? Would it be an author we know?" Mino asked curiously.

"Not sure," he said pulling out the little manga book out from underneath the file. And handing it over for Hatori (who was closest) and all to see. "This would be one of her works apparently...I found it in our archives. I'm told it's been running for 3 years but it will finally be ending with its finale book due to hit the shelves next week,"

The cover was _very_ similar to the volumes of shoujo manga that the Emerald team pushes out every month. Even down to the sparkles, roses, and...pink. But there was one _major_ difference that said it wasn't shoujo manga at all. Both characters on the front cover appeared to be male.

As soon as Kisa got a clear look at the cover from where he was, he gasped; pulling the book right out of Hatori's hands. "N...no way! No way!" Kisa said sparkly eyed and excited. "Uehara Meiri is gonna work with us?! Ahhhhh I love her work!" This of course drew the attention of the Sapphire BL Editing Division. They were most DEFINITELY looking their way now. Particularly the editor in chief.

"I see we have a fanboy among us," Mino chuckled at Kisa's eagerness. Though Kisa himself ignored the teasing that was implied.

"Of course I'm a fan! She's amazing! I've followed this particular series from the very beginning and I'm extremely happy with how it turned out!"

"Yaoi manga?" Onodera said with a rather nervous voice. Of course everyone who was anyone in the business of manga knew what that meant. He saw Kisa flipping through the pages and happened to catch a very heated scene between the two male lovers. A scene that made Onodera himself light up like a red traffic light.

"Of course she was already hired before I saw this. I guess the only REAL thing I might have to teach her is not to go overboard and remind her the audience is little girls not josei bachlorette women ..." Takano hummed.

"Erm...she's not really as bad as you think." Kisa began; a little apprehensive in countering his boss's remark and attitude about it. "I mean yes her work has ….heated moments that make you blush and that you shouldn't be reading in public," he laughs nervously. Then his face had a bit of somber look to it as he continued. "But there's just something about those particular moments. She writes a desire that builds up to such hot intimacy that means everything and not _just_ lust. She can actually turn something that's racy and r rated, into something that's so natural and beautiful; something we'd all want in a potential life partner. Sex that speaks of love, longing, and trust as if it were the greatest blessing between a couple. And the fact that she can do that on love stories between two men makes it even more amazing!" he gushed.

Everyone's eyes widened a bit. What Kisa just said struck a _huge_ cord with all of them; except perhaps Mino, but anyone could guess that he understood the feeling. "Ahhh...I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that Kisa," Takano began. Now he was really interested in this particular manga series. Perhaps he'll give it a try since he never read a yaoi manga. Though he did know of Usami Akihiko's BL novels, he just never read MANGA that told the same stories and was illustrated in manga format. "I'll be taking that back now, I'm sure you have this one at home, fanboy..."

Kisa blushed two times over as he handed the book back to Takano. "Okay, w...well I'll be getting back to work now," he laughed nervously and opened his laptop. The rest of the Emerald team really just chuckled at the display.

"Good idea," Takano agreed. "Time to check storyboards,"

Onodera was sort of lost in thought as he was working. _So someone actually DRAWS stories like that?_ He pondered again as he pulled out his storyboard to work on. Not that he wasn't exposed to the fact of kind of thing existing really. After all there was a branch of the department that specialized in it; that worked on the same floor as them. It was probably more the fact that Marukawa published yaoi of that nature. He even began to ponder if the company that bears his very name put out yaoi mangas like that! It seemed interesting enough, but again it really was just a manga. Onodera's curiosity was killing him though. Especially after all that Kisa has gushed about her series. Not to mention the author of those books would soon be working with all of them. Looks like a trip to the bookstore might be in order after work...

/(^x^)\

Through the morning there were whispers about the new addition to Emerald echoing all around the floor. And she hadn't even arrived yet! But it seemed people were talking about the fact it would no longer be just a group of men. Rather a group of men plus one sole female. Some found it amusing while others found it... Onodera was just appalled that people would start thinking unnecessary thoughts right off the bat, though...it's not like he himself was new to that kind of treatment either.

"Hopefully you don't get too excited about the arrangement, Kisa. But I'll make sure to have a bucket of water handy," Takano jested. Kisa just laughed off his snarky remark.

"Aww c'mon, can't I at least ask her for her autograph?" he laughed keeping up the joke. He did really want an autograph though. Hopefully it wouldn't be too weird asking her for one now that she'd be working with them.

"Never said you couldn't...Ah, in fact" Takano stood up. "Here's your chance,"

"Takano-san! I have your new employee!" The woman from GA sang as she breached the Emerald department walls. And it was almost as if everyone on the editing floor turned their heads, not just the Emerald department. Their new recruit had deep red hair pulled back in a nice ponytail being held with a bow, her eyes a bright blue green color (though hard to see behind her red framed glasses), and she dressed in a red and black color scheme of a professional looking blouse and skirt. Not to mention, she looked insanely young!

"Nice to meet you!" Meiri bowed. "I'm your new editor starting from today, please look favorably on me! My name is Uehara Meiri, but you can call me Meiri-chan if you'd like!" she showed a bright smile happy and eager to work. Almost as if she was starting a job for the very first time.

"Ah...Uehara-san, that's not really..." the general affairs woman tried to remind her of formalities in the workplace.

"It's fine! I'm actually more comfortable to that name. It means you're my friend and since I'll be working along side them, being their friend is TOP priority! It makes the work a better place to work if you can get along and associate with those you work with!" she smiled. "Besides, doing that would help push books through a lot faster and easier, wouldn't it?" Meiri said immediately going to Takano. "So boss! Whatcha got for me?" she said referring to her first tasks.

Hearing this, Takano couldn't help but smile and wonder why she didn't run her own publishing branch. He bowed to the GA woman saying he could handle it from here; dismissing her. "Well like I said, I won't have you on any authors until next month when I see for myself how you work and what kinds of weights I can put on you," Takano said with a stern face, but all the while happy he had someone he might not have to fuss over from everything he's heard. "So I'll have you as a subordinate to one of my editors here and since you're not the only one new to Emerald, I'll have you work with Onodera. With any luck, he might learn a thing or two..." Onodera made a face at the teasing Takano was insinuating.

"Aye aye, Cap'n" she mock saluted him. All in good fun. Though the way she was acting toward her new boss would make other employers or leaders weary of her professionalism, Takano felt otherwise. As well as everyone else in that department. To Takano, she might just be like another assistant director to him and Onodera just from her first day. Though she might need to prove that to him first. This vibe echoed through the rest of the Emerald team.

Ignoring his chief editor and his uncontrollable urge to tease Onodera, he stood and greeted the new subordinate. "I'm Onodera Ritsu. I look forward to working with you," he bowed.

"Pleased to meet you! I look forward to working with you as well!" she bowed deeply to him. Onodera felt a little uneasy being treated with such high regard, but maybe this wasn't so bad after all?

/(^x^)\

Meiri settled into her new work space that was the empty desk in front of Onodera (beside Mino) since she'd be working under him it seemed. Takano had given him all the things she needs so he could guide her properly. He also really wanted to see how well Onodera worked in 'training' a new employee. Though she didn't need much it seemed.

There was no further ceremony from them or anyone after she got to working. Especially since they had to wait in getting to know her further until after work. There was still that damning question as to why she went from author to editor and one outside her preferred genre. Yes all that would have to wait until they were done fighting authors for their storyboards, getting them to agree to changes, and gear up for the next few steps through the month.

At the end of the day, Takano found Onodera and Meiri hitting it off really well. He actually felt a bit jealous in the beginning and almost regretted his decision to have her work under him. That is...until he remembered on her resume how it said she was _married_ as well as the rose gold wedding band on her finger.

According to Kisa, Meiri is the wife of a prominent actor whose forte is musical theater, Uehara Takuya. She also seemed to gush about her husband a bit while she was working (even put up a little picture of them in the corner of her new workstation), so Takano's worries were quickly laid to rest as far as that was concerned.

"Ahhh I think that about does it for today," Takano sat back and stretched. There was nothing more they could do with their authors for the day. "If anyone else is interested, how about a small drinking party to welcome our new Emerald member?" he smiled. He wasn't much for these kinds of things, but he really spoke for everyone in his department that was curious and really wanted to know more as to her situation. "Unless you have plans, Meiri-chan?"

"Oh no not at all!" she cheerfully quipped. "I'd love to get to know you guys too! And...I kinda feel like I'm being watched," she sweatdropped. Both her AND Takano were receiving some looks from Meiri's former editor who happened to be editor in chief of the Sapphire BL department. Though she made no real move to confront them.

"Yeah we should converse in peace," Takano agreed. He's only met the Sapphire head on passing occasion since they shared the same floor. But now it seemed he was on her 'to-die' list by the way she was glaring at him through the day.

The team sought out a little hole in the wall not far from the Marukawa building. The pub had a very peaceful atmosphere and the snacks and drinks were something to brag about. "Okay well first question," Mino started. "You were a mangaka? Why are you going back to editing?"

"I'm actually still considered a mangaka," Meiri causally sipped her beer. "But I came back to editing because I'm in a slump right now. A BIG slump. I don't know if you've heard of my most recent series, but it's receiving HIGH regard. It's received tons of awards and such. I know it sounds like I'm bragging...but that's the problem..."

You could literally hear the 'eh?' in everyone's head as they waited for her to continue. "How am I ever gonna follow up such a great story like that? It's actually been bugging me for the past year when I knew it was about time to end this series. I felt this oncoming slump fast approaching and before I knew it, my series was over. It's not good for me to get rusty, so I consulted with Isaka-san about returning to editing with a special interest in shoujo manga. You know...just for the time being," she'd already explained to them that she chose shoujo to see if she could make a story that was more fluff than sex. It was actually something she was criticized on quite a bit.

"Your editor doesn't seem too happy about you going back to editing though..." Takano commented, speaking of course of the person who couldn't keep her eyes off them all day.

"Ahhh...no she isn't. But she all she really did was tell me 'You'll come up with something, just do it!'. As if that helped in anyway..." the red head layered on the sarcasm. She could feel Takano's pain as she'd been glaring at the both of them all day. "I figured she'd glare _me_ down...but I don't see why she's staring daggers at you. You didn't have a say in where I was placed...Isaka-san did...Matter of fact, I _asked_ him to," she told Takano. It was actually a bribe, but she didn't know if she should go around telling anyone that information just yet. It did draw some curiosity, but Takano spoke up first.

" _I_ didn't even have a say in where I was placed when I got hired by Marukawa last year...that was also Isaka-san's idea," he offhandedly remarked.

"I don't think anyone did..." Kisa added and Mino and Hatori all nodded in agreeance. Onodera as well. The disastrous mid-career placement of going from literature to shoujo manga is a moment he'll never forget.

"So if she wants to place blame on anyone, it should be Isaka-san right?" Kisa continued.

"Well...knowing her, she's staring daggers at Takano-san for another reason. I think it's because I had no intention of going back to editing with Sapphire. I assume that would be the case no matter where I was placed,"

"Sooo she's jealous of Takano-san?" Onodera spoke up.

"Yep!" Meiri quipped. "She obviously isn't happy that I'm back at editing and to make matters worse, didn't even request to go back to Sapphire. ...where she could bug me, in other words... And I'll bet after she's done staring at the both of us, she'll finally come forward and confront us,"

"As if we need such interruptions during work..." Takano sighed with a griping tone. One could imagine a 'pyun-pyun' on the side of his head.

"Can't help it, that's how she is. Try being her author for the past seven years..."

"Well thanks for the heads up, now I know what to say to her if she ever does decide to disturb me,"

* * *

 **Author's Remarks**

Ahhhh! This is just a story to get off my chest. I hope you like it. /(^x^)\

Ah and when I say "Please look favorably upon me" it goes back to the term "Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" in Japanese culture that you use when greeting new coworkers or people you're about to do business with. (どうぞ よろしくおねがいします)

I decided to spell out the phrase in English because for _me_ , it can get confusing when using Japanese terms and pleasantries in writing something that's primarily in English. And I'll try to keep it to a minimum because blending two languages can be VERY confusing. Though I'm sure our fellow fans of SiH or Junjou Romantica might know Japanese suffixes and _their importance_ since they were never dubbed...and if not...GOOGLE IT and learn the wonderful world of Japan and it's language. Not just the anime/manga business. #LearnJapan


	2. Chapter 1: Case of Curious Kitty Onodera

**Chapter One: Case of Curious Kitty Onodera**

The next few weeks passed without much incident. Sapphire's editor in chief still hasn't gotten around to even talking with Meiri or Takano like they had suspected...but that could be due to the fact that the cycle was now just starting to 'ripen'. And NO ONE wanted to be around the Emerald department near the end of their cycle.

"Gah...no wonder you guys start to look like crap at the end of every cycle...these authors are _terrible_!" Meiri said; terrible meaning they're awful with keeping deadlines and drag the editors every which way. Something in which she and other manga departments hardly ever had to face. Partially why people seemed to avoid the Emerald department around this time every month. "Are all shoujo mangaka this bad?" she continued to gripe. Meiri's appearance actually looked better than the boys'...though not by much. Her eyes looked strained and hair starting to look like she hadn't brushed it for a couple of days. She felt disgusting that she had to pile on deodorant and light body spray to cover the fact that she hadn't had time to bathe. Though...judging by the sad state of her other coworkers, neither did they... "I'm even having to sleep in the study...I can't go to bed with my husband like this," comical tears ran down her face. An equally comical vision came to mind as well: It would be of Meiri's husband with tears running down his own face trying to sleep in an empty marital bed while Meiri quarantined herself in the study. "It feels like I'm punishing him,"

"I'm sure he understands though, right?" Onodera consoled. He himself looking tired as fuck.

"I told him what I've heard, though I didn't think it would be _this_ bad. I have to push him away when he wants to greet me with a kiss because I don't want him to smell me. But yes he understands. He made it through me being an author after all...though I was never THIS complacent..." she ground her teeth.

"How I would've loved to be your editor..." Hatori said slamming his laptop shut and shoving it into his bag. "You'd be far easier to work with than this lazy deadline breaking buffoon I have to watch over...Sorry..but I need to see to an urgent matter regarding said buffoon..."

"Take care," Takano called as he usually does when Hatori must storm away to attend to his troublesome author. "I need a smoke," he said getting up and heading to the smoker's break room. Seemed his intake of nicotine went up toward the end of cycles; though it was completely understandable for someone that took on a lot of stress despite it being sorely unhealthy. Takano made sure to ruffle Onodera's hair as he left, causing the newbie coordinator to snap back at him. Not that the editor in chief cared at all and continued on his way.

Meiri blinked at the small display before her. Onodera made it sound like he hated things like that, but the blush and somber look he had after fussing about it told her otherwise. _Oh my..._ the yaoi mangaka smiled to herself. Perhaps working with the Emerald department might be a little more fun than she thought.

/(^x^)\

The past few days have been a little rough on Ritsu. His curiosity got the better of him and he managed to pick up the first 3 books of Meiri's most recent series. Going to Books Marimo to purchase them was even more nerve wracking. He felt _far too awkward_ to ask for it from Marukawa's archive for very good reasons. Thankfully Yukina didn't judge or make a comment on Onodera's choices, though he'd really only met Yukina maybe once in passing.

He did find that Kisa was hanging around there a lot. Dawdling outside as if waiting for someone.

He was still there when Onodera left and even had a small chat. It turned out that he really was waiting for someone but didn't know who. Only when the conversation seemed to stall did Onodera take his leave. Still curious as to who exactly Kisa was waiting for, but since he wanted to hurry home anyway it wasn't the best time to find out.

Onodera really didn't to even sample a bit of his purchase even after he left the bookshop. Mainly because of what he heard of the content. It's not something you should be reading in public and he still had a train ride and short walk to go. He just thanked his lucky stars that Takano didn't have the pleasure of accompanying him home tonight. Being neighbors, going a night without the two of them walking home together was uncommon, but there was times like tonight when Takano would dismiss him early while he attended last minute meetings.

His curiosity nagged him the entire trip home though. _Have I ever been so anxious to try a book out like this before?_ He pondered to himself. The feeling was similar to someone who'd bought a racy book or magazine and tried to hide that fact from his parents or roommates. Even though at 25, this feeling would be pointless, he _still_ couldn't shake the feeling he was about to engage in something naughty. He ran his hand through his mouse brown hair and took his shoes off at the genkan. Normally he'd be found flat on his face about this time here. But for some reason tonight he was oddly full of energy.

He proceeded to take out a bag of cookies and pour himself a glass of milk. Seems this was dinner tonight. Sitting down on his sofa (after clearing them of his clean clothes), he took out the Books Marimo plastic bag with his new prize inside. Title was: _Never Getting Older Vol. 1_ with his new coworker's name, Uehara Meiri, adorning the front cover at the bottom. This ran for 3 years with it's last volume released just a few weeks ago. There were even some stickers pasted on the cover boasting Yaoi/BL of the year, Editor's choice, etc. He could understand how Meiri would be nervous about being able to put out another story that could top this one with all its notoriety.

Removing the obi, he began to read it. The tale was about two young men going to an all boys academy. Seemed rather cliché at first. Both boys had come from well-to-do families and such. The supposed seme was more a class clown that loved to pick on who appeared was going to be the uke. Going a little further realized the more feminine character was actually in love with his bully. He quirked a brow at the situation he was reading before him, _Who'd fall in love with that jerk?_

The next chapter would reveal why he's falling in love with him. Seems seme didn't always used to be like that. Also seemed this 'bully' really only gave so much attention to him because he was trying to deny his feelings for the uke, which led to his lashing out at him. But the uke saw right through him. Now it seemed they were in the library where all the barriers were finally broken; the uke, being pent up with such emotion, blurted out that he loved him trying to get the seme to acknowledge his feelings as well.

 _Wait a minute...Why do I get a sudden sense of deja vu?_ Onodera had this sinking feeling in his stomach. But decided to press on anyway. The last chapter of Vol. 1 was the one that made him light up like a red traffic light. _Th...they're gonna...do it in the library?_ This was bringing back some rather daunting memories that settled in the far recesses of his mind until now. _IS THIS A THING FOR STUDENTS TO DO?! LIKE A FANTASY OF SOME SORT?!_

Of course referring to his own encounter in the library all those years ago. The parallels were uncanny. But now Onodera was getting a sense of what the other was thinking when they decided to consummate in the library. A feeling like, they couldn't hold their raw passion in anymore and he desperately needed the uke's comfort right then and there.

" _She writes a desire that builds up to such a hot intimacy that means everything and not just lust...Sex that speaks of love, longing, and trust as if it were the greatest blessing between a couple,"_ Kisa's words from the beginning of the month came back to him then.

"Could...could that have been...what Takano-san was thinking back then?" No...this was just in manga...right?

His heart then began to pound. It pumped so hard he could hear it in his ears. It was his own misunderstanding of Takano's true feelings that broke them apart ten years ago. He honestly didn't know how Takano felt, but now by just reading his coworker's most honored work, he sees into what Takano must've really been feeling back then. Granted their situations were much different, but it still drove the point all the way home.

He continued reading through this sex scene. A scene so full of passion through which it was brilliantly...drawn. Onodera could feel heat rising to his face and lightning surge down to his hips. He saw the seme pleasure his uke in such a manner that his own body began to burn. He reached a scene where the seme tweaked uke's nipples and Onodera could vividly picture the many times Takano did the very same for him. The places Takano touched him burned with even MORE fervor now. Seeing it clearly illustrated and spelled out for him like this made him resonate with the uke. Even down to the blush and losing all senses including common. Almost as if he could literally see himself in that manga.

 _Uh oh...this is bad..._ Onodera's heart couldn't stop its racing and pounding. It wasn't long before he realized just how excited he was. The vivid images were stained in his head and they began to go wild. "...I ...I should stop now," he said as he closed the book marking his place with a book marker. He was actually almost done with the first volume anyway. He couldn't understand it, but raw feelings were bubbling up in him after being dormant for a long time and this little first time manga editor was getting more than he bargained for. "Gah, enough...I'm going to bed..." he tried to shove everything back into the recesses of his brain.

It was only when he stood up did he remember there was a part of his body that was craving attention at the moment. "Great...," Onodera said bringing his hand down, shifting to make it more comfortable. A cold shower seemed far too painful to bear at this point. He then blushed at the only other option.

Onodera could hear his heart more clearly as he went to his bedroom drawer to acquire a bottle of lube. He'd never admit in a million years that he kept it there in the case that Takano decided to force his way into his home again. Peeling off his shirt and pants, his mind raced as he was reminded that it's been such a long time since he's done this by himself. His member sprang forth eagerly as he released it from its cotton confines. Taking the lube and warming it in his hands, he began to set to work rubbing out his little 'problem'.

The vivid imagery crowded his mind again. His head started to feel fuzzy. He was even being stubborn in trying NOT to think of Takano...but who else was he going to think about? It just wouldn't work any other way! It wasn't long before he gave up trying to fight it and Onodera's bedroom was now being filled with his sounds of ecstasy as he pumped. Small moans escaped him as now he couldn't do anything but think strictly of Takano and their time in the library. Then the image would shift to a memory of ten years later being sucked off in his own genkan...then making love in Takano's car. All these memories he tried to shove away as being bad and trying to forget them. But it felt too good to ever forget them right now. Not that he'd ever admit that of course.

"A-ah...Takano-san! Nnn!" he cried as he released.

/(^x^)\

Takano sighed heavily as he finally made it to the final steps leading to his apartment. He stepped into his door and put down his bag. He actually had something he had to tell his neighbor...even though said news could wait til morning. But this was Takano and he liked to have any excuse to bug Onodera. _I'll just ring his bell once just to see if he's still awake, if he doesn't answer I'll leave him be..._

With that he strolled down the hall to 1202. Before even touching the doorbell, he heard a yell come from within. "Onodera?" this made his heart jump and he hit the doorbell actually starting to gain concern. He then heard movement in the form of rushing about. "?"

When Onodera answered his door, he seemed out of breath. "I...I was just seeing if you were still awake," Takano clamored for his loss of words. "Are you okay?"

"Oh...um yes..." Onodera responded with what looked like a nervous look on his face.

"Are you sure? Your shirt is inside out...as well as backwards," come to think of it. It looked like he'd hastily thrown some clothes on from Takano's point of view. His pants were even undone.

"Eh? ...Ah!" Onodera shot as he looked down. "I...I was in the bath!"

"Liar, your hair is still oily. And you're not exactly wet..."

"Erm..um.." normally Onodera could respond with a snarky remark and try to tell him off. But he...just couldn't find it in him at the moment. Instead he gave a look that was reminiscent of the young, nervous, kawaii little bean that Takano once knew.

"Are you sure you're okay? I thought I heard you yelling..." Takano asked a bit more perturbed at this point. _Why does he look so nervous? He's only talking to me..._ It was then all pieces were coming together. Unbuttoned pants, clothes look thrown on, face flushed, and that all knowing expression that exposed his true feelings for him. Takano closed the space between them putting an arm over Onodera's head against the wall.

"Oi, what were you doing without me?" Takano said in a sultry voice bringing Onodera's hand up to his nose as if to kiss it. This allowed him to catch a whiff of Onodera's essence and lube still lingering on his hand. "Mmm you were thinking of me, weren't you?" Takano said feeling the fire in his own loins.

Onodera had lost the will to fight him back in his own bedroom. He was swept away by his own damning thoughts of Takano. Before he knew it, Onodera was in Takano's bed having his body tenderly lavished by the man in his fantasies.

"Hm? Ah...hhhh…" _What did that manga do to me?! I can't fight him!_ Not that he ever _could_ fight him. The only difference was he had a head start this time.

"I should've gotten off early with you. If only I knew you needed me this badly," Takano's baritone voice purred into his uke's neck helping him back out of his clothes. Kisses going to suckling and back making Onodera tremble with pleasure.

Onodera may have had a head start, but just _picturing_ his little subordinate pleasuring himself was sending Takano to meet him halfway. "You'd have to let me watch one of these days…"

"Sh….shut up…" was all the little blushing tsundere could muster up.

* * *

 **Author Remarks**

I think I might be having too much fun here XDD Poor Ricchan! Though I've always wondered what would've happened if they all actually tried a Yaoi just like Nakamura-sensei's herself, don't you? But I suppose that'd be too easy and would probably cause an early end to the story ^^;; Next target might just be Takano! Let's see how many curious kitties I could make out of them! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2: Igniting Old Flames

**Chapter 2: Igniting Old Flames**

Onodera had accompanied Takano back to the old grind the next Monday morning. After nights like Friday, he really doesn't like to talk to his superior unless it's work related. Well...that's really all they can talk about...

 _Friday night was just too weird, though..._ the newbie coordinator pondered sitting down at his station.

It was the first day of the new cycle so cleaning up after last month's disaster was in order. Mino and Hatori already hard at work doing so. Kisa and Meiri seemed to run a bit late, but it was really because all of them had come in so early to clean up and redecorate the department back to its usual pink glow.

Onodera was actually compelled to finish the manga volumes that he'd bought on Friday; that being the first 3 volumes of Never Getting Older by his own kouhai. Only to find the sex scenes in the next couple of volumes were more subtle than the first. Or...so he thought. They were never exceedingly graphic and certain body parts weren't really drawn out. As if Meiri wanted the reader to pay more attention to the atmosphere and drama going on between the two lovers and not the bits that would make it obscene. Though if you never read the story line and just spotted the pages from an outsider's view, you'd think it was the horniest thing ever. _Don't know how she does it...but it really is incredible!_ Onodera said again in his head. _Though maybe...I should stay far away from Takano-san if I'm going to read it again..._

"Ohayo!" Meiri greeted bright-eyed and bushy tailed just like the rest of her department. A yawning Kisa followed her in, but still looked like he was ready to go.

Onodera snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to the author of the series he'd just read. "Ah! Meiri-san I..." Onodera cut himself off while greeting her. He was about to praise her on her comic, but immediately thought against it. Telling her he read it would also mean telling the entire department, including Takano. And Takano DID NOT need to know something that could ultimately shatter his barriers just like it did Friday night. Especially if Takano himself was reading it as well.

"Eh? What is it Ricchan?" she was a bit perplexed as to why he cut himself off. Wasn't he about to tell her something?

"Eh?! Oh..." Onodera scrambled for words trying to cover up what he was about to tell her. "Um...I forgot! Ha ha ha!" he tried to play off as a mind slip.

"Ehhh..." Meiri hummed and got ready to work.

"Awww, Ricchan...spit it! You read her books!" Kisa teased. Onodera immediately turned to stone.

"Oooohhh is _that_ what you wanted to tell me?" Meiri's smile grew big. She was of course proud of all her works. Though because of its content, the really shy fans like to congratulate her in a private setting; she was used to it.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. I read it..." Mino spoke up. "It's very brilliantly done!"

"Never Getting Older, right? I'm on Volume 6," Hatori said next. "No harm in supporting your fellow team mate right?"

"Volume 4 here. Not just that, how could we resist? Kisa made it sound so good...and he wasn't lying," Takano said nonchalantly as he was going through a new storyboard. "I'm quite enraptured with it myself," the professional air with which they were all praising her seemed to ease Onodera's mind quite a bit. But he _still_ didn't favor Takano knowing that he was reading it. The reasoning was obvious.

"Ehh!? Wow! Thank you all so much!" she bowed toward them feeling a puff of pride. "Now...if only I could write a story to follow it up..." the last statement ended with a whine. Meiri sighed as she settled in herself.

"Aw I'm sure you'll think of something, we're all rooting for you!" Mino said, his trademark smile and gentle voice could really do wonders in brightening someone's spirit. As long as you didn't upset him of course...

Onodera was relieved the attention wasn't on him so much anymore. That is until Kisa spoke up, "You're on volume 3, right Ricchan? Yukina told me last Friday night," he said about to munch into his doriyaki breakfast. So that was who he was waiting for...

"Eh? Ah yeah," There was no point in hiding it now. "It really is good, Meiri-chan!" he said finally feeling like he could praise her. He'll just deal with Takano when the time came.

"Bet you loved the Library scene," Takano answered giving a knowing look to the one who started this whole conversation. Onodera froze again.

"Ahh... you think so? The dorm room scene was better I think, but yeah nothing could counter the very first scene," Kisa countered.

"Chiharu-sensei loves that one too, I prefer the boy's bath scene myself," Hatori added his own take.

Takano kept his eye on his nervous subordinate after his initial comment. He didn't think the conversation would then involve the rest of his team making comments, but ah well. One thing settled in his mind though... _So that's it, huh?_ He said to himself. Onodera just wasn't himself when he was with him on Friday night. Usually his tsundere uke would put up a fight before he gave into Takano's advances. But this last time was like his barriers were already down when he got to him. He entered his bedroom without a fuss, even stayed for breakfast on Saturday morning; but that reason may have been because the little slob didn't have any real food at his place.

"Hmm I think you all haven't lived until you reached volume 8, you'll love the little rendezvous in the back seat of Keibu's car..." Kisa snickered.

"You all _are_ working on shoujo manga, right?" a certain grumpy bear made his appearance. Though in light of hearing their conversation, he even wondered if he made a mistake and had the wrong department. Everyone immediately jumped (except Takano and Mieri) and continued working.

"Yokozawa," Takano set his papers down. He usually gets a long rant from him but it seems that he wasn't here for that today. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Yokozawa didn't look like he was going to gripe at him, but he geared himself up just in case.

"One of your authors is getting a new anime. So naturally they want to have a special showcase of the series about the time of release,"

"Ah? Don't suppose you can up the reprint volume of said manga?" Takano replied. They then tried to renegotiate a print volume at Takano's request (for once).

Mino leaned in a bit to Hatori and whispered, "Well...looks like they actually _can_ have a civilized conversation," to which Hatori nodded in agreement.

"Hah?" Yokozawa turned his head toward the whispers. Hatori and Mino went back to work on their laptops as if they weren't doing anything. Meiri tried her best to stifle the laughing that threatened her features. Though she did try to duck down and hide behind her storyboard.

Once the discussion was finished the grumpy bear made to take his leave. Everyone on the floor was in awe as they expected yet another screaming match. But in light of recent events and small rumors floating about he and Kirishima Zen, they managed to link up why there's a lighter air about him.

Meiri thought she was in the clear and let her head rise from her paperwork. "What are you doing here?" came Yokozawa's voice again. This time from him leaning over into her ear.

"Eeeeeeek!" One would've thought she jumped about 5 feet into the air by how startled she was. "Taka-chan no fair!" she managed after his jump scare.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on a new series? ….And I keep telling you it's 'Yokozawa-san' when we're at work," he had his arms crossed in front of him.

"Yeah maybe you should stop scaring me like that, then we'll talk..." Meiri looked like she was trying to reclaim her heart. Though this looked like an over exaggeration at this point.

"As if you'd ever stop," he sighed. "Anyway, back to my first question,"

"I know you're not asking me this question for the 50th time,"

"Well more like I expected you to return to Sapphire if you were going to make the decision to go back to editing," he countered. The way they spoke to each other so familiarly was becoming more and more interesting to the rest of the Emeralds.

Feeling this conversation should be a little more private, the red head got up and took a file filled with sketch paper from her bag. "Hey I need to run this by Isaka-san, care to escort me?" Meiri said to him. Of course she only meant that so they could talk a little more to answer his questions. "I'll be right back, Takano-san!" she turned to him. All he could do was nod her away.

"Well...they seemed close," Kisa said after they were out of earshot.

"Indeed..." Takano said rather perplexed himself. "Well we aren't going to figure it out just sitting here, back to work. We need to go over our new storyboards before the day is out. So let's get to reading..."

"Hey since you guys are reading Meiri's work, you can also look into her earlier works. She's been doing manga since her middle/high school days!" Kisa the fanboy remarked as he took out his own storyboards. "I never looked into them, but I've been hearing other fans of hers praise it,"

"Wouldn't mind checking it out. It'd be interesting to see humble beginnings," Mino remarked.

"Ah, you'd have to find them under her maiden name though..." He replied. "Uhhh damn it slipping my mind right now. I'll find it after we get done with this,"

Takano chuckled, "Aren't you a little young to be going senile?"

/(^x^)\

The day wore on without any further disruption and was topped off by a conference with the Emeralds in a separate meeting room. They could discuss every storyboard they had more efficiently without the phones and noise of the editing floor to bug them. "Good work, today!" Meiri stretched as the final minutes were ticked off.

"Ah hey Meiri-chan, may I ask your maiden name? You published your early works under that name, right?" Kisa asked bundling his things to go home.

"Those old things? I promise they aren't as good as the one you all are reading right now," she started to get a bit nervous as this would humble her to a great extent. "Ah but...if you really want to, you should find them under Yokozawa Meiri,"

"Yokozawa?!" Kisa shot a bit thrown back. He didn't mean for it to sound so surprising, but it was clear his shock echoed through all five of them. How on earth did he manage to forget that?!

"Judging by your state of shock, I'm assuming you didn't know the famed Marukawa Grumpy Bear is my older brother?" Meiri laughed.

"Ahh so that's why you called him Taka-chan..." Hatori added with a smile. He actually shared a comradery with Yokozawa as far as professionalism went. They had a couple things in common as well.

Meiri laughed remembering the name she uses for him. One she she _should use_ outside the office. "Of course you heard him gripe before about my using our family name for him. And it's right I use 'Yokozawa-san' in the workplace...I actually do it to tease him. Like he does me," Meiri huffed. "But it's also just _so_ weird for _me_ to address him like that! C'mon we grew up together! We shared toys and coloring books, had to split chores and allowance, fought over who did what, we _still_ horseplay on occasion, and we tease each other to _no end_ like a couple of slapstick comedians," She giggled. Takano could relate to this as he and Yokozawa do the very same to each other on occasion.

"Woah...Yokozawa horseplays?" Kisa was getting very amused with this as was everyone else.

"Ah yeah, I think I still have the scuff on my toes from when he tried to prank me by pushing me into the pool at Papa's house," she laughed recalling memories of the past summer. "Before I fell in, I managed to grab his wrist and in he went with me! Serves him right..."

There was something that was irking Takano though. "If you are his sister, why didn't he ever mention you when we were in uni?" he honestly wasn't trying to make her seem like she was lying.

"Well, you met him in uni right?" Meiri began trying to remember what went on around that time. "I already had a bit of high standing in the ranks of my mangaka career, not to mention I was lucky enough to get married to one of the biggest names in J-pop culture," she answered him. "The harassment of family from paparazzi is something to worry about. But also mentioning you have ties to big names kinda destroys the ability of those you're involved with to do things on their own as far as school or career is concerned," It was then that Onodera resonated with what she was trying to explain. Being the son to the CEO of a publishing house was the very reason he transferred to Marukawa in the first place. Yokozawa was another that wanted to rely on his own skill and not let his sister, who's name was becoming heard 'round the world', have any influence on his chances at real life just for being her brother.

"Ah I understand now," Takano smiled then. Being involved with Onodera and knowing his backstory drove that point home.

"Ah but...please don't let anything I'm telling you leave this room. The Grumpy Bear should stay a big ol' grumpy bear and I'd appreciate it if you still treated him that way. If this ever got out of hand, no one would take him seriously anymore. And you all know his intimidating stature is how he does business. I think I'm doing enough damage by letting our family names slip," she laughed nervously. "He really is a wonderful big brother, though..." she said this even knowing that he was slowly losing the image thanks to whatever Kirishima-san was supposedly doing to him. She didn't know any details of their relationship. When she asked him, he only seemed very apprehensive to talk about it.

/(^x^)\

The team met back at their place on the editing floor just to pick up their belongings and go home. Onodera was doing his best to make a speedy escape. Though, he'd only meet him again on the train home. Of course Takano being Takano would choose the seat nearest him on the empty train home. He sat anxiously next to his superior praying with all his might that he wouldn't bring up the manga they were reading.

"Oi, I kinda want to change-" Takano began figuring he'd touch on a certain spot in one of Onodera's storyboards.

Onodera jumped five feet the moment he spoke. "Ah...ah, yes?"

Takano got a little startled himself at his subordinate's actions. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"S..sorry...i..it's just one of those days..." Onodera rubbed the back of his neck.

Takano wasn't falling for his usual lame excuses. His nervousness _had_ to be due to when they were talking about Never Getting Older. The editor in chief already made all the ties to why Onodera was pleasuring himself that Friday night. "You know your lame excuses aren't working, right?"

"Hah?!" Onodera shot back angrily. Now Takano's tsundere was sounding like his usual tsundere.

"Get over yourself, this is all about me finding out that you're reading that manga. Or shall we say your new weakness against me?"

Onodera's blush couldn't be bigger, but he was getting pissed he was talking about this _now_ of all times. "What are you talking about?"

Takano then leaned into him on the seat. "That library scene... It brought back memories, didn't it?" he used a sulfurous voice that tickled the mousy brown hair gently covering his ear.

"T..Takano-san...what are you talking about all of a sudden... _ON A TRAIN_ ," Onodera backed up a bit.

"Ahhh...so you're saying this is okay to talk about at home then?" Takano hummed with a smirk. "Got it, let's have dinner at my place,"

"Sorry I have plans..." Onodera shot back.

"How many times are you going to tell me that before you realize I know you're full of shit when you say it?"

 _Grrrr I really need to move!_

When they made it home, Onodera tried in vain to rush to his apartment before Takano grabbed him by the scruff of his hoodie dragging him into his own apartment. "We have a date remember? We just have to go over our favorite scenes, don't you think? We finally have something to talk about now..."

Onodera's heart jumped. He had him there. There went one of his barriers. They barely had time to discard their shoes at the genkan before Onodera was once again brought into his superior's bedroom.

"You remember, right? That part about them fucking in the library," Takano smoothed over helping his little Ritzu out of his outerwear. "It brought back memories of when I could barely contain myself after saying you wanted to be with me that night. You wanted to help me just by staying with me. You wanted to be there for me..." his voice a low baritone breaking down Onodera's barriers one by one.

Onodera was surged with the memory of that day while his heart wanted to jump out of his chest again. He loved him so much that he wanted to do anything for him. Even if it meant all he could do was keep him company. _Why...why do you remember all this?!_ He screamed internally as tears started to well up.

"Ritsu...I love you...and I wish you to continue to be there for me," Takano purred pulling Onodera into a very heated kiss, tears managing to choke him as well, but never letting one fall. He sat them up so they can continue to undress. Leaving kisses on newly exposed skin. "I need you..."

Onodera's will to fight was long gone. Seemed his will was weakening every time they did something like this. What flowed through his head now was how desperately Takano wanted him all those years ago. And now he knew why. Takano's family was cruel to him apparently. They didn't care much for him and learning recently that his dad wasn't even his dad was adding all new volumes of how much love Takano really craved. And even now how he doesn't spend any sort of holidays with his family just because both parents have new ones... "T...takano-san..." Onodera breathed as the one he used to address as 'Senpai' pressed inside him; forcing more tears out.

"Onodera...you're too tight," he gritted through his teeth. He reached down and started to stroke the member growing harder and harder before him.

"Unn...aahhh!" Ritzu panted releasing his tension at the pleasure that surged through him. Takano then seated himself within the one who once wished to stay by his side; beginning a steady rhythm. Sounds of scorching intimacy then filled Takano's bedroom.

"Aaaahh Ritsu!" Takano moaned leaning back using his hand to hold himself up against the bed; he continued to pump Ritsu's member as he himself thrust into him. This position would allow him to see himself going in and out; growing in girth and tempo each time.

Ritsu's yelps weren't the only ones to permeate the silence of the night. He began to hear Takano add his own moans and deep throaty hums of pleasure. This caused his heart to beat so fast, it was getting really hard to hold his stamina. "Ah ah ah ah, Takano-san...I'm gonna..."

That drew Takano's attention and he gripped Ritsu's cock tightly. "Don't you dare, we do this together..."

Onodera gripped the sheets as the ability to release was now being hindered. "N...nooo! Takano-san...please!" the plea ripping itself from his throat.

That almost made Takano lose it. He regained himself from the blow and leaned over his precious Ritsu. "What's wrong? Do you want to cum?"

Such dirty words being spilled into Onodera's ears were making him trust up into his superior's hips on his own volition. "Yes! Yes please Takano-san!" he cried urgently for his release.

"Fuck, you're so damn adorable! I can't..." Takano loosened his grip on his member only to grab both sides of Onodera's hips pounding into him without mercy. The headboard starting to slam into the wall. Thankfully that wall only linked to Takano's empty living room. "Ritsuuu!" Takano called into the night as he filled Ritsu's insides with his white hot passion.

Onodera also came gloriously. His load even managing to land on his chin and neck. He whined cutely as they came down from their nirvana. "Well damn!" Takano stifled a chuckle seeing the mess Ritsu made on himself.

"W..what?" Onodera managed his voice. Takano merely just went down and began to lick it off his chin. The newbie editor's eyes grew wide as he figured out just what he was licking and why he was laughing. "T...Takano-san! Stop that, it's gross!" he cried searching Takano's night stand for some tissues.

"It's not gross. I love the way you taste. I thought you'd know that with all those blow jobs I love to give you," he said holding fast to Onodera's body and nuzzling his neck.

"Stop saying such embarrassing things!"

"You're really some idiot..." Takano laughed again into his love's neck.

* * *

 **Author's Remarks**

Ahhhh kinda rambled with this one ^^;; Ah well. I'm hoping to stop talking about this oc so much now that you pretty much know all about her now and I can have some _**real fun**_ XDD I think I can make her character a bit more subtle while still having her play a role in their lives. She's a mary-sue after all...or supposed to be...

Also. When you see the guys gush about Meiri-chan's manga, some of these are actually my REAL thoughts I have about Nakamura-sensei's work (Particularly the huge comment back in the prologue that Kisa gave). Some comments you see going toward Meiri's manga are really compliments I myself give about Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica. So when it sounds like I'm tooting her horn...it's really me just being a fan girl to Nakamura-sensei ^^


	4. Ch 3: Case of Mama Bear and Papa Bear

**Chapter 3: Case of Mama Bear and Papa Bear**

 **((Note before you read** : When I write on Trifecta I'll base it off the light novels dealing with the Trifecta pairing and not just what you find in the anime/manga. So if you haven't read them yet, September scanlations translated it to English and put it on Novel Updates dot com, just search for it on google(sorry FF won't let me post the link) They have up to Volume 6 so be sure to read them! I've actually run across MANY in the fandom who don't know about these and/or don't realize these novels are canon... **))**

"You're just being shy, you know that right?"

"I just don't want to do it... _here_ ,"

"Aw c'mon, just for a little while?"

"No."

Yokozawa didn't know how many times he's had to tell Kirishima he just didn't want to be so intimate in the presence of Hiyori. What the editor in chief was asking for though, wasn't anything you'd find in the books one would keep under their bed. "I'm sure Hiyori wouldn't mind us cuddling a bit. Besides, she's sleeping,"

"Right, why don't you do the fatherly thing and carry her to bed?" the grumpy bear's eye twitched as he struggled to finish his last beer for the night. He was getting kinda sleepy which was the purpose of his drinking in the first place; a way to wind down for the night. They had a lovely family night with dinner and a children's movie that Hiyo borrowed from Yuki-chan. All the excitement wore Hiyo down before drowsiness could ever touch the two that were quietly bickering at the moment.

"Yeah I suppose you're right," Kirishima just sighed and got up to do as told. "You're mine after I get back though," he started for Hiyori's room with her in his arms; Sorata close at his heels. Yokozawa just rolled his eyes in response. But he really just couldn't get by how Kirishima would look doing fatherly tasks. He just looked so sweet.

When Kirishima returned, he found Yokozawa texting someone on his phone. "Heeey, I said no answering to work!"

"This isn't work, it's family," he causally replied.

"Ah...everything is okay, right?"

"Hm? Oh yes," Yokozawa said figuring why he might've asked. "It's not an emergency or anything, just seeing if I could spare some time,"

"Hmm," Kirishima pondered. "Say...you've met my family, when can I meet yours?" he asked. Since their relationship started, Yokozawa has had the pleasure of meeting not just Kirishima's daughter, but his mother and father as well. It would only be right that Kirishima himself could meet another member of the Yokozawas.

"You wanna meet my family, huh?" Yokozawa replied a little embarrassed. He was touched of course and he had a great relationship with his parents and sister, but it was still a little embarrassing to expose another deep part of what made Yokozawa Takafumi.

"Of course! It's only natural I meet the family of the person I love!" Kirishima said claiming a place much closer to Yokozawa. "Besides, I wanna see all who influenced the our famous wild bear!" he nuzzled his 'mama' bear's neck.

Yokozawa immediately blushed and tried to back away, "Oi...I said not out here..." He was always uptight about him doing these things in the living areas where Hiyori usually played and spent her time. Not only that, but she can also easily get up out of bed for the bathroom or glass of water.

"Mmmm should I carry you to my bedroom then?" Kirishima purred never ceasing in his advances. "I really just wanted to cuddle you, but your shyness turns me on so much..." his nuzzling turning to small suckling kisses.

"Who's being shy! I told you how I feel about..." he was cut off by Kirishima capturing his lips in a deep kiss. As always, his kisses were highly intoxicating. They manage to make Yokozawa so weak every time. "S..stop this..."

/(^x^)\

Yokozawa managed to make it to his sister's condo. His lower back hurt so bad he wasn't sure if he could stand for very long. "Damn him..."

Meiri answered the door to him with a small gym bag on her shoulder. She'd be staying with her brother while her husband was on tour with his musical troupe. Pervs seemed to love when Takuya wasn't home and their celebrity status made it all the more difficult. So she'd 'hide out' with her brother while he was gone. "Hi Taka-chan!" she cheerfully greeted. "Say did you do overtime last night? You look awfully worn out," she questioned when she saw how tired he looked.

Her brother sighed, "Yeah you could say that,"

When they got back to his home, she noticed he was having a hard time sitting and she was growing a little concerned. "You know, hernias aren't that uncommon in younger men. Perhaps you should go check if you have one and nip it in the bud before it gets worse," Meiri suggested totally oblivious as to the real reason he had a hard time sitting.

"Yeah...I should," the look on his face couldn't be more awkward. If it really were a medical problem it wouldn't be as embarrassing to talk about. But since he knew that wasn't the case...

After they arrived, Meiri set to making herself at home like she always did. She'd even make the meals and clean up a little. Not that his apartment needed it much. "Hey, where's Sorata?" She asked noticing the elder feline wasn't around at all. Usually he'd cuddle with Meiri as she settled into his couch with a fuzzy blanket and a good book.

"Ahh...he's with Takano," Yokozawa lied. He couldn't understand why he just couldn't tell his own sister about his relationship with Kirishima (which would ultimately explain where Sorata was). He knew she would never be prejudiced at all. So...why couldn't he just tell her about his new flame? "I..I've been doing some pretty heavy all nighters for the time being with Za Kan's new anime movie coming out...so..."

"Ahh I see. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said settling in with a couple of beers for him and Meiri. He did get a little nervous at what she was about to ask.

"Did something happen with Takano-san? You guys aren't as close as I'd thought you'd be...or could it be because of..." she wasn't sure if she should even say Onodera's name. She had sneaking suspicion about those two since she'd first started with their department and they seemed to be far closer than boss and subordinate. But she also knew of Yokozawa's one-sided affection for Takano.

Yokozawa just sighed and went into how he received a definite rejection from Takano and his decision was Onodera. "He's not at fault, I only brought this on myself. So don't go having horrid feelings toward Takano just because I got hurt in that,"

Before she started working with Emerald, Meiri only knew of Takano from what Yokozawa would tell her at family gatherings and such, but never got the chance to formally meet him as her brother's friend. When he'd met Takano, she had just gotten married and of course set off to care for her new husband. Much of her mangas were written backstage while Takuya was rehearsing/performing or touring with certain musical companies. It was really the only way her and her husband could spend time with each other while following both of their dreams.

"Yeeeaaahh, I don't know how many times I warned you not to keep hold of this one sided love you had. From what you told me, I could tell he wasn't really...um.." she stumbled over her words. She didn't want to hurt him on this tender subject by being insensitive and was glad she caught herself. He really was to blame, but she figured he'd already been admonishing himself about it enough. "I'm...really sorry that happened though. You're gonna be okay, right?" Meiri comforted. Her brother also just confirmed that there really _is_ something going on between her boss and coworker like she had suspected. Though it was definitely _not_ the right time to make a comment about that.

"Hm? Ah yes. You have a strong big brother you know," he replied. His smile could've looked sad, but the fact that it really didn't really concerned Meiri.

 _He's not hiding his sadness...is he?_ she mused. "Well...just in case, you can always vent to me if need be. Don't bottle up all that sadness behind this strong face of yours," Meiri smiled warmly at him, "I know you're strong. You helped me through my own love troubles after all, so I know you could follow the advice you used to give me. Though everyone was kinda surprised that you guys didn't have a screaming match like you usually do the last time you came up...well according to the rest of the Emeralds," she laughed popping open her offered beer. "But I guess that's just you being awkward in talking to him again?"

"We did have a nice chat to make sure there are no hurt feelings, but yes, it really is still a little awkward. I can't avoid talking to him, though. He runs one of my magazines," he answered. He was always able to talk with his sister like this. They were each other's agony aunts if need be. Great at teasing each other, amazing at knowing how to love each other as siblings their age. "Don't worry...I am weaning out of it, so hopefully I'll get to pal around with him again like we used to,"

/(^x^)\

It was a rather slow day at the office; it was still early in the cycle so nothing was chaotic just yet, but getting there. Kirishima found himself already very agitated, however. For some odd reason, Yokozawa seemed apprehensive about staying at his place. Hiyori wasn't home either, she'd gone with her grandparents on a trip during the school holiday so he was getting terribly lonely. He knows Yokozawa might be busy, but if that were really the case, the sales rep would actually be more straight forward. Instead, when asked why, Yokozawa would not really make eye contact, or give an unsteady answer. Only drawing suspicion from the editor in chief of Japun.

That's when a bright idea hit him. If Yokozawa wasn't going to stay with him, he'd go stay with Yokozawa. He had his key, he could surprise him at home and get him to spill what the big deal was. He had enough frustration pent up to see why Yokozawa seemed 'shyer' than usual. Frustration in more ways than one.

He'd managed to leave earlier than his mama bear which was perfect. He not once had an awkward feeling about letting himself into Yokozawa's apartment. He belongs to him after all. Didn't take him too long to make it to his apartment either; even bought some beer for them to share. Upon entering said apartment however, he would feel his heart drop to the floor. There was someone napping on the couch and that person happened to be a woman. A manga storyboard was spread out on the coffee table, but the strange woman in his lover's apartment held his attention. _What the hell?_

Upon closer inspection, he actually recognized this woman as being the sole female of the Emerald team. "Uehara...san?" his mood softened a bit as he remembered her being happily married and would at times gush about her husband, but he was still very very very confused.

As soon as Meiri heard her name she rose from her nap wondering why her brother was addressing her so formally. She was still too drowsy to realize it wasn't him, "Come on Taka-chan we're not at work, you don't have to-" When she opened her eyes, she immediately jumped and hid behind the couch. "Kyaaaa!" Kirishima jumped as well when she screamed, but stood his ground.

"K...Kirishima-san?! _Geez_ you scared the life out of me," she said as soon as she recognized him."What are you doing here...wait...how did you get in here?" Meiri tried to rub the fatigue out of her head.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," the awkwardness could really be felt in that moment. "But..Yokozawa gave me a key..."

"Well my reason is my husband is touring with the Legally Blonde Musical right now. So I stay with Taka-chan while he's gone,"

"Are you guys are really _that_ close?" Kirishima asked, his heart tightened in his chest with painful confusion. She was just a coworker...right? But she used what's considered a 'pet' name for him. _Is she cheating on her husband?_ It was a shameful first thought and he was probably going to kick himself for it once this was ironed out.

Meiri came back around to the front of his sofa not sensing any danger; only confusion. "I would like to believe so. He might not have told you, but I'm his younger sister."

A wave of relief just washed over him then (let the mental kicking begin). And was probably too apparent when he gave a sigh of relief. "Ooooh...you're his younger sister?!" he let himself relax in the chair opposite the couch.

Now Meiri was wondering who Kirishima _thought_ she was to Yokozawa. "Yeah. And I'm assuming you're pretty close to him too? You have his key don't you? And from the look of it, you don't look like you're here to rob the place unless you're trying to steal our beer," she noted the plastic bag he'd came in with.

"Oh I brought this with me," Kirishima then let a smile creep across his face as he got ready to answer her next question. "You can say we're close. Very. Close,"

Meiri blinked at his answer before letting a smile of her own reach her cheekbones as all the pieces were coming together. "Are you perhaps the _real_ reason he couldn't sit properly yesterday?"

Kirishima snorted hearing that. But he knew what she was getting at and definitely wasn't ashamed. And what she was _known for_ made him all the more comfortable in telling her. "Maaaybe,"

"Ahhhh now I get it...it all makes sense now. Aww but he was probably just waiting for the perfect time to tell me about you guys. I think you just ruined a good surprise for me,"

"Well he didn't have to hide the fact that you were his sister. You and I both work on the same floor, we're actually around each other more than I'm around him to be honest,"

"Oh actually...that's understandable," she began. "My celebrity status would be pretty troublesome for my family should everyone find out our relations. Yes I'm a known yaoi author, but my husband makes it ten times worse by being a very popular actor for the Amuse agency," she laughed a little while she explained. "That kind of information shouldn't be thrown around so freely and he understands that. So please realize it's really tricky when it comes to actually telling anyone, you shouldn't hold it against him,"

"Ah I guess you're right when you put it that way," he smiled at her reaching for the beer he'd brought with him. "Would you like one?"

"Sure!" she accepted his little gift. "You know I could still act surprised about your relationship if you want. Though I'm sure he knows I can _easily_ figure these things out," she motioned to her free lance storyboard on the coffee table.

"He's going to know the secret's out once he sees me sitting here talking to you," Kirishima laughed a bit. "I didn't tell him I'd be coming,"

"Yes, because if you did, he'd would've told me to expect you and I wouldn't have nearly wet my pjs," she gave a soft glare at him.

Kirishima laughed, "Ah I'm so sorry! I came over to surprise _him_ not you. See, he wouldn't give me a straight answer why he couldn't stay with me since my daughter was traveling with my parents. So I came to confront him about it..."

"And you ended up confronting the reason instead," Meiri playfully rolled her eyes. "I have a feeling he must _love_ your scheming," she said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm confident he loves much more than that," he smiled taking his first sip.

Meiri's heart skipped just then. Could this be? "So...my brother really found someone that...loves him back?" more a rhetorical question, yes. She was just trying to let it sink in. "I thought he was going to be so dispirited after he told me what happened with Takano-san, but..."

Kirishima gave a soft smile when the mood sobered up. "I didn't let him have time to get that depressed and fall too hard. I caught him just in time," he confirmed. Of course he wasn't going to go into how he actually had to trap this wild bear before Yokozawa's feelings caught up with his own, but the point he was making was clear.

Meiri felt a weight lift off her. She actually started to worry about her brother being deeply depressed and he was hiding it from her. She was even planning to keep a close eye on him since hearing the story, but now sees she really had no reason to worry at all. Hearing these gentle words, her features then expressed so much joy and before the head editor could look up, he found himself in a sudden embrace. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You don't how worried I was getting...you really don't..." her voice shook a little at the end of her statement.

Kirishima was reminded then how he found Yokozawa that night in the bar. The supposed night that Takano had declared his love for Onodera once and for all fully rejecting the one they both loved so much. Hearing that her brother had to go through such pain must've weighed heavily on her own heart. He put his free arm around her. "I think I have a good idea of how worried you were. He's an amazing man who has a wonderful family behind him that I hope to meet the rest of one day. I also hope to share in all that family love from his side like he does from mine..."

Meiri's heart swelled so much. The emotion wouldn't let her stand on her feet while she was embracing him in the chair so she ended up letting herself fall into his lap."I have the greatest feeling you already receive a lot of his love. I can see these things remember?" she sat up from the embrace she had him in initially and began counting on her fingers. "You have a key to his place, he spends a lot of time at your house apparently, you just said he's been accepted by your family...and sorry to sound so awkward, but with the way his ass hurt yesterday...he actually let you make an uke out of him. He _totally_ gave up his pride for you," Meiri then began to crack up when the fact her brother was an uke was starting to sink in. "Oh dear lord, my brother is an uke. How on earth did you manage that?" she laughed hard not really expecting an answer.

"I can tell you're not sorry about being awkward," he scoffed directing attention to the fact that she was sitting his lap. "And I actually don't know how I managed that to be honest,"

"Yeah you're right, I'm not sorry...but maybe I'm just happy I have a new Niichan!"she smiled brightly.

Kirishima then felt his heart nearly explode. Yokozawa's own sister was calling him her brother; though she had an odd way of showing it. But just knowing this touched his heart to a great extent. He was officially accepted by a member of his true love's immediate family. "Really? I can be your brother?" he asked soberly.

"Why wouldn't you be? You... _deeply love_ my brother, yes?"

"Of course! Never question that," he declared. "I keep suggesting he marry me and come to live with us," that just slipped out without meaning to.

"Ah! Well see? Then you are my new brother-in-law!" she answered his declaration with her own. Her heart leaped again hearing Kirishima say he wants to marry him.

The chief editor's heart warmed. Already he was being treated like family by his loves dear sister. "Well if I am, then you should know you have a niece,"

"And I have a niece! Yay!" she said excitedly flinging her arms around him again. She was very very excited. It was like her brother went and got a family of his own without telling her, but she was far from holding it against him.

"Eh...ah Uehara-san, your beer's getting warm," Kirishima said really seeing if that would make her leave his lap. She had some quirky ways of showing family affection at her age, he just wasn't used to it. Not only that, he couldn't very well drink his own beer with her in his lap.

"Ah...yes, yes it is!" She said getting up and heading over to where she left her beer, planting herself back in her spot on the couch. "Call me Meiri-chan by the way. If Taka-chan and even my fellow Emeralds call me that, then my new brother can definitely call me Meiri-chan," she beamed.

It was then the front door opened. "I'm home," Yokozawa called as he came in. He was paying attention to getting his shoes off at the genkan. Not suspecting anything since he wasn't looking up.

"Ah welcome home, Taka-chan!" Meiri greeted from her place on the couch.

"Yes, welcome home _Taka-chan_ ," Kirishima smiled following Meiri's lead. The name Meiri used for Yokozawa tickled Kirishima to no end. Perhaps he'll call him that from now on?

Yokozawa's heart nearly stopped seeing his partner and his sister sitting and chatting as if it were normal. "Oi, wh...what are you doing here?" the question obviously directed to his partner on the chair sitting opposite of Meiri.

"Well you see, my fellow editor here wanted some advice so she called me here for a meeting," Kirishima joked.

"Oh so you're going to blame your surprise visit on me? I see how it is..." she laughed at his teasing.

"If you two think I'm going to buy that, you're both idiots..."

"Aww c'mon, It's not like I'm not welcome, right?" Kirishima put on his best puppy dog look. Yokozawa's response was a simple roll of his eyes. Now there was just one thing worrying him.

"So um, what did I miss for this little 'meeting'?"

Meiri had a feeling this would now start to get awkward. "Well...I think a beer? Don't worry, there's plenty more," she put on another smile.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about," Yokozawa answered her seemingly innocent remark. "I mean...you know now, don't you..." he didn't think it'd be time to tell her so soon. The culprit who bumped up the date of coming out to her just took a sip of his beer while Yokozawa awaited her answer.

"Well...I know you probably wanted to wait until the perfect time...to tell me at some point that you were an uke," Meiri said in a teasing manner. She knew he was trying to be serious about this, but he really didn't have to bring the entire mood down with it.

Kirishima nearly spit his drink; he wasn't expecting her to say it in _that_ manner. He tried as best he could not to bust out laughing while Yokozawa's eyes went wide. "OI! Y..you didn't have to tell her _that_ much!" he shot at Kirishima; his face going red.

"He didn't tell me crap!" Meiri cracked up; answering for the head editor. "Just Kirishima-san having a key to your place told me _everything_. Seeing as how it heavily links up to why you were so worn out with your back and ass hurting yesterday morning! Do you know how many times I've written situations like this?"

"Oh how could I forget," He wanted to yell and call her on her teasing, but there wasn't going to be a good come back. Before he could say much more he found himself in an embrace. His sister holding him tight.

"Taka-chan...don't be embarrassed. I'm really really happy for you. You finally found someone who loves you back. I can tell just by talking with him he loves you so much. And you love him too don't you?"

Yokozawa blushed deeply at her words, "Y...yes...I do," was all he could muster up while he returned her embrace. He must've worried her when he told her what happened with Takano. The perfect time to tell her about Kirishima was then and there and he felt silly now trying to keep it from her. He squeezed her gently, "I'm sorry if I worried you,"

It was then that Kirishima came from behind Yokozawa and hugged them both. "Hey no fair getting all the family love yourselves,"

"Yay group hug!" Meiri giggled knowing that this was embarrassing her brother quite a bit, but it was all in good fun. "Aw come on Taka-chan, you don't need to blush that much,"

"Yeah Taka-chan!" Kirishima was having too much fun at this point. "We're only _family_ ,"

Yokozawa's heart was now beating like crazy when he realize just how deep those words could go. "Oh...kay you both can get off me now, I'm going to go change..." he said after swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Would you like any help?" Kirishima offered with a grin. There was no point in being shy flirting with him in front of his sister.

"I think I can manage," the grumpy bear shot at him. He didn't mean for it to sound harsh, but embarrassment in high levels usually made him bark. And that's what they BOTH absolutely loved about him. "Now please let me go! ….both of you!"

After he was in the bedroom, Kirishima sighed. "Ahhh I think we made him grumpy..."

"I think you'll find that we always tease each other like that. Stupid conversations like ours make us look like slapstick comedians to be honest. So yeah welcome to the family!"

"Well..I look forward to the show! Hey I might even join in if I can," he chuckled. That did ease Kirishima a bit though. He figured by the way she talked to him this wasn't as bad as it sounded, matter of fact, seemed like Yokozawa was used to it.

It wasn't long before Yokozawa himself reemerged into the semi-awkward atmosphere. "You better not be thinking to put this in one of your stories either Missy..."

"And you wonder why I can't come up with a new series," Meiri teased him again.

"Make hit series _without_ my influence, please?" Yokozawa countered.

"D'aaawww c'mon, you don't think we'd make lovely characters in a BL? All the fujoshis would just love your tsundere attitude!" Kirishima joined in.

"An uke and a tsundere...didn't know you had it in you!" Meiri chimed. "You really are the perfect boy love character!"

"Cut it out..." Yokozawa grumbled, but he knew it wasn't going to stop. Meiri and his partner obviously hit it off really well. Which was actually a lovely sight. And with this he felt letting Kirishima meet their folks wasn't such a bad idea after all. The night would wear on with beer and snarky jokes. And Yokozawa couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Author Remarks**

I know this took a little bit longer. Didn't intend for it to, but I had a hard time on deciding how I was going to start ^^;; Damn my indecisiveness.


	5. Chapter 4: Dream Land

**Chapter 4: Dream Land**

Onodera just couldn't leave the bed. Well, more like he didn't _want_ to. Which was incredibly surprising given that this wasn't his own bed. Usually he'd take ANY opportunity to sneak away from Takano's bed. However, this particular morning, he just didn't want to leave this warmth and touch of his superior. Even his subtle slumber breathing was so comforting to him at this point. Ritsu himself was surprised at his current demeanor and mood. But this all might have been due to the dream he just finished having.

Yes, it was another dream that recalled memories from his youth. This one was different than the ones he usually had, however. This dream took him back to when Onodera was still stalking his crush; before he'd ever confessed. He'd be in his bedroom reading the books his senpai read. Then persistent thoughts about Saga would take him to having naughtier fantasies.

At this point, 'Oda Ritsu' would have little sessions in his bedroom or wake up more...wet than usual. It was the first time he ever thought about doing these things with another boy. But he just _loved_ the one called 'Saga Masamune'. And it was simply natural to have sexual desires toward him; at least to Onodera at the time.

His parents had gone to bed, lights were off, he was snuggled into his bed with a book to wind down...Though this night would be plagued with thoughts of Saga loving on him. These dirty thoughts would leave him with his pajama pants at his ankles and his blanket covering his mouth as he yelped in the pure pleasure of his teenage fantasies. _I love him so much...please take me, Senpai..._

Such a hot and arousing dream like this contributed to Onodera not wanting to leave Takano's bed, though he'd never admit it. He could only hope that Takano wouldn't feel just how _awake_ he was.

"Did you have a good dream?" Takano's sleepy voice hummed into Onodera's hair. Though it did startle him as always when Takano pretended to be asleep. Why was it Takano could always tell what he's thinking? "I could help you take care of it," he offered resting his hand over Onodera's morning erection.

"Don't say embarrassing things like that!" Ritsu blushed and tried mildly to push his hand away. But the pressure of his hand felt too good to ever truly do so.

Takano just squeezed and coddled Onodera's body in response. "You've been clinging to me more than usual. Could this mean I'm closer to hearing you confess your love for me?"

Onodera involuntarily flinched in both embarrassment and anger. "Of course not!" he shot back immediately in his usual tsundere nature. Of course Takano as usual would take this with a grain of salt...and disbelief.

"Ah is that so?" Takano scoffed. He snuggled his uke again. Onodera's body felt so warm from the heat of his morning arousal and what made it all better (in Takano's opinion at least) was that he wasn't making any attempts at escaping like he usually does. Takano then moved to where Onodera would be laying halfway on top of him.

"Takano-san...we...we need to get to work soon," Onodera mumbled softly. His voice was muffled by his face being gently pressed into Takano's broad chest. He felt a wave of comfort wash over him as he took in Takano's scent. How he desperately wanted to just lay there and cuddle him some more. Though again...he'd never admit that, even to himself. "Ah..hey! Where are you touching!?"

"Well you can't be walking around like this all day, can you?" Takano replied as he stroked his love's member. "I wouldn't be able to concentrate or look you in the eyes with you waving this around in front of me..."

"I can take a cold shower...ah...hey! Takano-san! ….nnnnn," Onodera's embarrassment started to turn to pleasure as his morning wood was graciously being rubbed out.

"Cold showers are too painful for this. Doing it would actually make us feel more ready for the day...wouldn't you think?" Takano said bringing Onodera's leg over so that he was straddling him. Ritsu shuddered as he was made to sit up and Takano's own member finding entry as he did so.

"Ahhhhh..." Onodera breathed as he fully seated himself, feeling Takano slip deep inside him. _It's so hot...ooohhh I can't stop...I'm gonna lose myself again..._ Who knew he could pulse so strongly in the morning? This was the first time he'd ever held this position and was kinda unsure as to how he should continue.

"Ride me, Ritsu..." Takano begged grinding up gently. "It's okay, just go up and down like this,"

Onodera raised his hips a bit, feeling Takano's pulsing member slide out about an inch, then feeling the pleasure surge through him as he went back down. "Ohh!" He couldn't help the desperate moan that escaped him. It was almost too much for Ritsu as he fell over to hold himself up with his hands against the bed. He gripped the sheets repeating the action over and over again. Takano thrusting up to help keep his rhythm.

"God you're so fucking hot..." Takano panted. Instead of him looking down at his bright red face like usual, he was now looking up at his kohai. He almost lost it when he saw Onodera beginning to throw his head back calling into the morning sun. "Oh Ritsu," he moaned out. He could see Onodera's heated body in the bright sunlight as it rose from the horizon. Sweet pale skin being flushed with need, thin body with minor muscular build, ribs pushing against his skin with his heavy panting, and lovely Adam's Apple moving in his neck as he voiced his pleasured moaning. He looked absolutely beautiful. "I want to lick and kiss every inch of you,"

Onodera flinched. "Stop saying things like that!"

"Why? Don't you love it when I talk dirty to you?" Takano smirked as he pushed Onodera up to sit more upright on his hips. "We should do this position more often…" he took Ritsu's hands and put one on his own nipple, the other on his own member.

"?!"

"Play with yourself for me…" Takano's sultry voice demanded. Onodera could only blush deeply and do as told.

There was something about his voice that gave him the _desire_ to obey Takano's wishes. He yelped softly as he tweaked his nipple and began to pump his own member. Onodera's face went red down to his shoulders as he pleasured himself.

"Oh fuck Ritsu!" Takano breathed as he began the thrust upward almost involuntarily. Onodera being made to bob once again on Takano's cock.

"T...Takano-san...I...I can't hold it anymore..." he whined as he rode Takano's eager hips barely able to keep touching himself. So much pleasure was already pressuring every fiber of his being. The way Takano was yearning for him made his heart skip like it was playing hopscotch. His lovely body gained a sheen of sweat with their lovemaking; his mouse brown hair being tossed about every time he would roll his head back.

"Ahh wait for me...I'm almost there..." Takano panted with him. With Onodera looking so sexy as he was bouncing on him, he was surprised he still had so much stamina left.

Onodera couldn't take anymore. It was almost too painful to hold back. He tossed his head back once more, "Ah ah ah M..Masamune!" he called as his essence splattered all over Takano's upper torso.

Takano's eyes widened in shock. _He just..._ hearing his first name being called in ecstasy made Takano cum gloriously into Onodera. He coaxed Ritsu to lay on top of him; his uke's shivering arms unable to hold him up anymore so he cradled him lovingly. "Ritsu...I love you so much. You...said my name...oh Ritsu..." He gave soft kisses to his forehead they came down from their heaven. He wrapped their bodies in his blanket tightly. There was just no way they were going into work early after that wonderful ride.

Onodera's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't unusual for him to call out 'Takano-san' during their lovemaking, so why was this any different? "Don't...I always?" he asked rather perturbed.

"Yes...but you said my _first_ name..."

/(^x^)\

The air that day seemed to be filled with a dreamy sort of pheromone in the Emerald department. This wasn't so unusual at the beginning of the month...had it actually _been_ the beginning of the cycle. They were actually on the verge of pulling all-nighters. So why was the mood out of touch for this time of month?

 _Did I really say his name?_ Onodera sat pondering. Never in his wildest dreams had he EVER used his superior's first name beside introduction or formal school/business talk. To be honest, he couldn't really tell exactly what he was thinking during his coitus. While everyone was feeling the pressure turn up, here Onodera was not being able to escape the simple fact that he called Takano by his first name...and during sex of all times. _Ugh...this is going to make his head more bloated than it already is about me…_

"Earth to Ricchan! Are you there?" Meiri called him for the 5th time. He surely was spacing out.

"Eh? Ah sorry Meiri-chan!" He fumbled his papers trying to remember what the hell it was he was supposed to be doing. Hopefully Takano wasn't watching him. Speaking of...he wasn't even in the office. _Where'd he go?_

"C'mon! It's lunchtime!" Meiri said closing her laptop. It was nice to even still be taking a lunch. In the next couple of days, eating would pretty much be a luxury they couldn't afford due to time and lack of effort.

"Ah okay," Onodera wrapped up his things too. They were only going down to the lounge for a vendor meal and drink. They probably had maybe 15 or 30 minutes. How Marukawa managed to dodge labor laws was beyond anyone's guess.

"So what's the deal, Ricchan? It's like you've been on auto-pilot since you got to work," she wasn't joking. The lights were on, but no one was home for Onodera.

"Eh?" was all Ritsu could say. He had no idea his demeanor was seemed so distant. "I am?"

"Well usually you respond to me the first time!" Meiri jested sarcastically.

"I didn't know I seemed so distant. I didn't even know Takano-san wasn't there when we left," Onodera nervously admitted opening his can of tea. He went with a chicken salad sandwich with a sweet canned tea and Meiri had tuna with a honey bun and root beer.

"You've only been answering the phone for him all morning like he asked you to, Mr. Coordinator,"

"Ah yeah...ha ha," he sweatdropped. That's right, Takano was going to be in meetings all morning and may be back after lunch.

"I guess he's riding you pretty hard, huh?" Meiri giggled as she joked. Onodera jolted instead being reminded of the words Takano used in their lovemaking just a few hours before.

"Ah uh..yeah. I mean no! I mean-" Ritsu fumbled in embarrassment.

"I...it was a joke!" Meiri reminded him. She then began to smirk at his sudden flustering. "You always get nervous when you think of him, don'cha?" of course she already knew of their relationship as confirmed by her older brother, but they themselves didn't know she knew. So Meiri was finding it a little fun to tease him like this.

"Eh?! Ah no...thats!" his face was already going red. He was very poor at hiding his feelings apparently.

"Awww that's so sweet though! Your face is red like a little nervous schoolgirl thinking of her senpai!" okay maybe she was having _too_ much fun.

"That's not it at all, Meiri-chan!" Onodera whined trying to defend himself. She can't possibly know, can she? The word 'senpai' also making him cringe. "Stop saying such things!"

Meiri looked around to make sure there was no one else in the lounge before she spoke again. "I should tell you...my brother let me in on you two," she confessed. It was still their business so she had no right telling others, but she could at least tell them that she knew.

Great….he totally forgot her brother was _Yokozawa._ Who at one time, loved Takano with a one-sided love. "U...um…" this was all he could muster before he bowed his head. "We're not...really dating, though..."

Meiri quirked an eyebrow. "Are you seriously still trying to deny it?"

"No that's not it. We just...haven't made it official. We're still figuring things out and such," or rather, it was _Onodera_ that was trying to figure things out. "I don't deny that I….um...l-love him though," he stared blankly down at the sandwich in his hand; his cheeks gaining a red tint. He could tell Yokozawa that he loved him; what would be the point in denying it to Meiri?

"Well…" Meiri began. "Its obvious he loves _you_. He told my brother off saying he loved you and could be with no one else. Surely you knew that, right?"

That must've been that one rainy night months ago that Takano told him what he'd told Yokozawa. Not only that, but Takano has no shame in declaring his love for Onodera even in public and at the office . Ritsu actually cringed a bit thinking about it. "Oh how could I not know," he said with an annoyed face.

"Hmm... we've established that you both love each other, but you guys still aren't 'going steady'?" Meiri was more than confused. From the way her brother made it sound, she figured they were already dating just keeping it under the table for obvious reasons. She honestly didn't know that they still hadn't made the bond official.

Ritsu sighed a bit as he could feel his heart tighten. "It's...just complicated. See, I knew Takano-san ten years ago. We dated back then, but we broke up because of this _huge_ misunderstanding…" and a rather stupid one.

It didn't take long for it to click at that point. "Oooh. I get it. You're scared…am I right?" she pondered. She even knew she had gotten it correct just by the way Onodera responded with a somber look. "I never really had such problems with love...but I can understand why something like that can make it a lot harder to make that last jump,"

Onodera was actually surprised by that answer. It was like Meiri saw right into his heart. Not that he hid it very well to be honest. "He keeps pressuring me, though. He wants me to admit it to him. And I can admit I love him to you, to your brother, even to myself! But…"

"You just can't tell him because that would definitely seal the deal. You're confused that something might happen again, or that it won't last. There's also the fact that you're both guys, so it really throws a wrench in that motor," Meiri replied nonchalantly. Onodera blinked.

"Okay how are you doing that?" he questioned, how on earth was she able to say everything he was thinking? Was he really that transparent?

"I _write_ this stuff, dear!" Meiri scoffed. "I don't mean to compare your story to one of my mangas...but didn't you come across a part in my series that hit a little too close to home?"

Onodera's eyes then widened. There were MANY parts in Meiri's series that made him think of him and Takano merely because the scenes would jog certain memories out of the depths of his brain where he tried to exile them. Some even brought back memories that happened fairly recently. The story she wrote was completely different in a sense, but there were too many plot points that struck so close to his own situation for her to be wrong. He really just found himself rather speechless.

"I'm sorry...I'm making it sound like I'm downplaying your situation," she replied nervously thinking she might've just insulted Onodera when he didn't say anything.

"Ah! Oh no! You're actually right!" Ritsu explained trying to console her. "I...um...I really can say that some of the stuff you write are...some of the things...we actually did," he started to blush profusely. Did he really have to say that much? But it was too late.

Meiri then started to blush with him. "Eh? Ah...um," she started to fumble just like Ritsu was. She wanted to wonder which parts exactly they might've done, then stopped herself. This was her friend and coworker! It was too awkward to even imagine him and her boss doing the things she writes in her manga. _Oh….oh my…._

"Ah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make this conversation so awkward!" Onodera laughed nervously.

"It seems I've been thriving on being awkward lately," she laughed then. Meiri didn't like it being shy or awkward for too long. Her nerves turning into bravery, "Wow...so you guys did _that_ , huh?" she broke the tension the only way she knew how.

Onodera was now in super embarrassment mode and usually he'd start getting angry at the teasing. Just like he does with Takano. "Define 'that'!" he said while his face was inflamed beyond glowing.

Meiri snorted. "You sure you want me to?"

"Wait, no. You're right. Please don't…"

Meiri laughed in her fun, but she gave a soft smile. "Well, I really do hope it works out for you guys. I can't give you much advice sadly. But I'll always be here to hear a vent if you need to. And don't worry about getting awkward about it, I live on being awkward apparently,"

Onodera's heart settled down hearing that. His gave a smile to match hers. "Um..th..thank you," he actually did want to ask an opinion on some of these things because it seemed like she knew so much. It sounded like she read his mind just a few minutes ago, so he was kinda clueless on why she would say she couldn't give any advice. But maybe she was just being humble.

"I feel you're getting closer to him though, when I first started you used to bite at him when he was being snarky. But...now you're going on autopilot, you're getting more and more nervous being around or thinking of him….you don't think so?" she pondered. Meiri really was basing her knowledge off just reading between every line here.

"I….um," he never really thought about it. But the more these things were pointed out, the more nervous he got about the whole thing. "I really don't know. Matter of fact, it's been clear I don't really know him at all either,"

Meiri quirked a brow again. "You really can't mean that…"

"No I'm serious. We can't find anything much to talk about, I only know so many trivial details about him, and he says it's the same for me. And when we do talk about things, he ends up being snarky or teases me. Then I get mad and start telling him off,"

"Wow, so you're a tsundere, too?" Meiri giggled. "Sounds like he's just as much to blame as you are, though. Well...I suppose I could tell you some stuff my brother told me if you find it hard to ask Takano himself," Meiri felt a bit weird offering that. But maybe just a little bit helps.

"You can?" he wasn't sure what she could tell him, but he did admit Yokozawa knew far more than he did. If the reason for his sulking just a few months ago was any proof.

"Just keep in mind he does like to exaggerate though…so I don't know just how true some of this is," she dug into her memory banks. "Let's see, I remember Taka-chan saying that Takano-san had a hard life growing up. Not sure if you knew that his mother had an affair and his dad wasn't even his dad,"

"Oh...yeah he told me that. I was thrown back at the time he did, um...but really because Takano just told me that like he was talking about the weather,"

Meiri blinked hearing that. "Well my brother figured because of that, he never really felt loved by his family, particularly by the man he thought was his father. But both parents were never home. They would just throw money at him to live and that would be it. They stayed elsewhere. 'As if they were just coming home to feed a pet' as Taka-chan put it, but he was sure that even Sorata was treated better,"

Onodera felt his heart tighten again. He'd known Takano's home life was stressed as they were dating. But he didn't know the extent of it. "Wow, I mean...I knew his parents were never home when I visited him coming home from school, but..."

"Like I said this has probably been over exaggerated by my brother because he loved him at the time he told me this. In hindsight, he could've said it out of both pity and fury for him,"

"Yeah but, I really do feel that Yokozawa-san knows far more than me about Takano-san," he did start to feel the pangs of jealousy return when he realized it. It always seemed Takano could always open up to the grumpy bear and felt the most comfortable around him. Even going as far as to spill stuff about his frustrations with Onodera himself! He tried to push it out of his head to keep from getting irritated again.

"Hmm if it really is true though," Meiri felt her own heart squeeze as she realized this. "It means... _you_ might've been the only person to ever truly love him back then…"

* * *

 **Author Notes**

Okay, so the reason this one took so long: I was in the hospital for three days over the weekend then I had my birthday 'minor celebration'. I've been tired and actually writing part of it on mobile! Then...they wouldn't let me have my phone so...ugh. Copying off a composition book in horrid chicken scratches better known as my handwriting is a NIGHTMARE. Anyway, here's to hoping you enjoy!


End file.
